Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for transporting precision substrates, which is for accommodating in its inside precision substrates such as semiconductor wafers (also referred to wafers hereinafter), magnetic disks or the like, and useful for protecting the substrates from damages and contamination, as well as reliable storage and transportation of the substrates.